La Hinata Que Nadie Conoce
by HinnaHyugg07
Summary: ONE SHOT. Una desilusión; un deseo, unas miradas provocan en el Uchiha querer conocer a la portadora del Byagukan y que era lo que ocultaba. Por qué caras vemos pero corazón no sabemos.


**La Hinata Que Nadie Conoce**

ONE SHOT

Pareja:

Sasuke Hinata

N/A: Naruto y Amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

:Para ubicarlos en tiempo y lugar:

Esto sucedió luego de la cuarta guerra ninja, Sasuke se habia ido de la aldea pero regresó al poco tiempo por insistencia de su mejor amigo y rival Uzumaki Naruto que es el Hokage actual de la nación del fuego. Hinata, desistió del amor que le tenía a Naruto, al ver como el no le tenía ningún tipo de interés, si no él en Sakura. Sakura en su parte seguía aún enamorada del último Uchiha pero se rumoreaba que tenía una relación a ocultas con Naruto. Hinata tras la muerte de su primo Neji se habia vuelto más fuerte y mas... (n/a: cuando lean entenderán, simplemente les diré que tiene una cierta actitud de la Hinata de la película _The Road to Ninja_.) La edad promedio de Hinata y Sasuke en este ONE SHOT es entre los 25 a 27 años de edad.

Que lo disfruten...

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **POV de Hinata**

Era una tarde relajada y fresca, el otoño se estaba haciendo presente y la brisa jugaba con mi largo cabello. Me encontraba parada entre la nada del bosque entrando sola, lejos de los previos de la aldea.

Me encantaba este lugar, podía respirar paz, tranquilidad y soledad. No tenía presiones, ni reglas; simplemente era yo. Me cargaba un poco, de un tiempo para acá, estar con mis compañeros, mis amistades y sobre todo mi familia; no digo que son malas personas, pero con ellos no podía ser natural, no podía ser simplemente yo.

Es como si sufriera de doble personalidad... pero no era así.

Cierro mis ojos para poder concentrarme y me coloco en posición de pelea.

 _...Otra vez esa presencia..._

Suelo venir a menudo aquí y siempre me cercioro de que nadie me persiga.

Pero al parecer alguien me a descubierto y lleva alrededor de 5 días corridos observándome entrenar en silencio.

Me detengo, deslizo suavemente mi mano hacia mi bolso ninja el cual llevaba en mi cintura, rápidamente lanzó fuertemente un kunai en dirección de aquella presencia que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un frondoso árbol que quedaba a 200 pies -aproximadamente- desde donde yo me encontraba.

Como respuesta:

Hubo choques de Kunais; rápidamente sentí su presencia.

... _Uchiha Sasuke..._

—deja de observarme Uchiha y sal de donde estás…—comente sin titubeos. Coloque mi mano en la cintura, pose que no procuro hacer frente a mis conocidos.

Con tono de sorpresa—Vaya, vaya, vaya, quién lo diría...—siento la presencia de el justamente detrás de mi.

Rápidamente me giro quedando cara a cara y él simplemente estaba con su sexy sonrisa muy típica en el...

—No tiene nada más que hacer... sólo espiarme—alce una ceja y cruce mis brazos esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—...Tu entrenamiento es bastante interesante...— se acercó más a mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al observó cómo aproxima su mano y con su dedo índice mueve de mi rostro un molesto flequillo. —pero me intriga otra cosa... ¿dónde dejaste el tartamudeo y tu típico sonrojo? — musitó.

 _Empezó con un juego de preguntas..._

—¿que deseas de mí? —me molestaba un poco que me cuestionaran o me interrogaran.

—Además de tus labios, busco una respuesta—contestó rápidamentesin titubeos, podría decir que casi me corta mi pregunta y su tono de voz era travieso.

Me sonrojo por lo antes mencionado y me alejo de Él, ya que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y no era la primera vez.

—¿y cuál es tu duda? — él se iba a acercar nuevamente, pero colocó delicadamente mi mano sobre su pecho haciendo algo de resistencia.

 _Aquella sensación electrizante ante aquel toque, recorrió nuevamente..._

El cierra sus ojos, pasa su mano izquierda por su rebelde cabellera y nuevamente encara su mirada en mi—...dime la verdad, ¿a qué juegas Hyūga? —mis ojos perlados se abrieron ante aquella pregunta, simplemente no me lo esperaba, lo veo a los ojos, veo aquella sonrisa maliciosa que se marcaba perfectamente en su rostro y lo sabía, oh dios, él me había descubierto.

 **—Flash Back POV Hinata H.—**

Era el cumpleaños del gran Uzumaki Naruto, al rubio le realizaron una actividad sorpresa a lo grande por tanto en el lugar donde estaban se encontraban todos reunidos, incluyendo los Kages. Había comida, alcohol y música, la fiesta estaba a todo dar. La mayoría estaban ya ebrios principalmente el Rubio.

Me encontraba sentada alejada de la mayoría, tomándome una botella de sake sola. Observaba como el rubio por el cual estuve enamorada de años hacía de las suyas, realizando chistes junto a sus amigos Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y otros que no tanto recuerdo; ya el sake se me había trepado un poco a la cabeza.

Miro de reojo, y veo cómo las chicas hablan animadamente cerca de la Fuente de frutas y sinceramente me daba flojera estar con ellas.

Nuevamente busco con la mirada a cierto azabache, últimamente tenía unas ganas de ligarlo inmensas, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver cómo disimuladamente el Uchiha me estaba observando o mejor dicho ligando.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —escuchó la voz chillona e insoportable de la Haruno. Mis ojos rodaron con algo de pereza al ver como la Haruno camina hacia el toda borracha y se acorralaba en su cuello, sin embargo, el Uchiha no le prestaba atención y seguía observándome con una sonrisa traviesta.

Al ver su reacción muerdo mis labios suavemente. Fue una acción de provocación. Reí internamente ante aquel acto.

 _...Me gustaba ser algo Diablilla._

Pasan varios minutos termino de tomar lo último de la botella, recojo mi cartera, me levanto de la mesa ya que pensaba ir al tocador; pero antes de empezar a caminar miré disimuladamente y le sonreí al Uchiha...

 _Simplemente era un juego de miradas, que con algunos tragos se salió de control. Era más que obvio que nos gustábamos._

Ya en el baño, me retoco un poco el cabello y el vestido de color negro corto que llevaba puesto .

Pasaron varios minutos y salgo de aquel lugar. Al salir me toman de la mano, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar y cuando caí en cuenta, me encontraba en el baño de los hombres, de espaldas a la pared y frente a Sasuke...me tenía rodeada y no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo.

—¿Que? —le sonreí pícaramente.

—Juegas con fuego Hyūga— mencionó con voz ronca, provocando que me enloqueciera.

—No me molesta quemarme— le indique mordí mis labios, mientras con mi dedo índice tocaba y alzaba su barbilla. Él se reía por lo bajo maliciosamente.

—Estás ebria—se acerca bruscamente, acortando la distancia entre los dos pegando nuestros sexos.

—¿Y tú no lo estás?— le susurré al odio.

De repente me acerco a él y cuando estábamos a punto de a juntar nuestros labios. Siento que alguien viene por sorpresa, cuando miro bien, Sasuke ya no estaba frente a mí, había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

La puerta se habré y una conocida voz me pregunta:

—¡Hinata-Chan!, ¿que... _hip..._ haces... _hip..._ aquí? —era el rubio, mi ex amor bien pasado de tragos.

—Per...don Naruto-kun—digo tartamudeando y toda sonrojada saliendo despavorida de aquel lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos, me despedí di algunas personas que me encontré en mi recorrido hacia la salida.

Ya fuera de aquel lugar donde la música era ensordecedora, la fría brisa de la noche hace contacto con mi piel, erizándola, y mis pensamientos comienzan a navegar en mi mente...

—"Estuvimos tan cerca, pero demonios me pase de la raya con él..."- sigo caminando tranquilamente por las calles solitarias de la villa oculta de Konoha, recordando con lujuria y risa lo sucedido en el tocador de aquel lugar. Aún podía sentir la sensacion de su cuerpo sobre el mío y su olor impregnada en mi nariz.

No podía negarlo de un tiempo el gran Sasuke Uchiha me atraía, me gustaba, lo deseaba, pero lo nuestro era imposible.

 **—Fin del Flash Back de Hinata H.—**

 **—Flash Back en el POV de Sasuke U.—**

Mientras tanto el azabache la observaba perfectamente caminar relajada por la calle, segura de si misma y muy tranquila. Desde lo más alto de una torre cercana al lugar de la fiesta.

-"Hyūga, Hyūga...a que juegas, me traes loco..."- Sasuke estaba totalmente enloquecido con lo antes sucedido. Necesitaba tener contacto con aquella mujer nuevamente que había levantado lujuria y excitación en el.

 **—Fin del Flash Back de Sasuke U.—**

 **POV de Sasuke**

Vi su expresión ante aquella pregunta antes mencionada. Se creía que no me daría cuenta de su juego, pero sí.

—¿No piensas contestarme? — la rodeo como un fiera, rodea a su presa. Ella me seguía con su mirada, aquella que enamoraría a cualquiera.

—No tengo que responderme nada—ella era retadora y muy diferente a la Hinata que todos conocen. —yo me encontraba ebria...—me le acerco, por parte de ella no hubo resistencia.

Me rio ante aquel comentario no creíble.

—No sabes cómo evadir preguntas...—comente entre risa, delicadamente movía su cabello hacia un lado dejando visible su cuello. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, ella me trae enamorado y no lo sabe.

—Parece que la Haruno no te satisface— golpe bajo e inesperado, me detuve ante aquella pregunta.

—La Haruno y yo, no tenemos nada...—corte rápidamente algo molesto con aquel estupido comentario, la vi y vi su risa de incredulidad. Me retiro de ella un poco guardando solo un poco de distancia, ella sinceramente es la Hinata que nadie conoce.

—Oh te cansaste de ella...—musitó nuevamente pero con sarcasmo; lo sé, estaba jugando la misma moneda.

—Y tú del Idiota del Uzumaki— comente sin rodeos. Ella rio.

—Tal vez...—lo toma lijero, pasaron unos 3 minutos y veo que comienza a caminar en dirección a sus pertenencias y lo sabía, sabía que se iría.

—"mierda lo arruinaré"—me mardije a mi mismo, yo y mi estupido ego.—Hinata—se detiene por completo, observó su hermosa melena y sus definidas piernas.

 _Para buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan..._

—Lo nuestro es imposible, Uchiha— me molestaba esa respuesta, pero como dice el refrán:

 _Los prohibidos es tentador._

Me acerco a ella nuevamente, sabía que me huía. Aún ella de espaldas y la tomo por la cintura. Colocó mi cabeza en su cuello y respiró su agradable y rico perfume.

—Nada cuesta intentarlo—ella se arquea ante mi contacto, no lo podía negar nos deseábamos.

 **Fin del POV de Sasuke**

Hinata se arquea ante el contacto del Uchiha. No podía negarlo quería entregarse a él. Pero las leyes de su clan no se lo permitirían, antes Muerta.

 _Estaban enamorados, pero ambos eran tan orgullosos que no lo dirían, no con palabras..._

El Uchiha la gira obligándola a que ella lo viese a los ojos; las delicadas manos de Hinata rodearon el cuello del azabache, sin embargo, el Uchiha hábilmente la toma de sus nalgas y se la trepa enzima de él y ella con sus esbeltas piernas se ciñe en la cintura de él.

 _Se necesitaban tanto que e_ _l quería serla suya, quería hacerle el amor y ella de igual manera..._

Esto provocó que el sexo del Uchiha se endureciera, observó como la Hyūga se le acerca a su oído y le susurra...

—Solo una cosa...—hubo un corto silencio y rápidamente el Uchiha lo comprendió todo mientras ella observaba el cielo, pudo sentir como pequeñas gotitas frías de lluvia caían sobre él indicando que pronto empezaría a llover.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke realiza un sello desapareciendo ambos al instante en una nube de humo.

 **-0-0-** **0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—¿En donde estamos?– dijo ella dulcemente aún en la misma posición que el Uchiha la tenía.

—En mi casa, bueno específicamente en mi habitación..— al terminar de responder vacilante ante aquella pregunta el comienza a besarla en el cuello; ella solo se limitaba al momento a sonreír y aferrarse mas a él ante su contacto.

El la tumba sobre su cama delicado aunque sin quitar la brusquedad, ella sorprendida ante aquel acto. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sasuke y ella, era todo como un sueño que no quisiera despertar nunca.

Sasuke al depositarla en la cama, sube a sus labios y comienza a besarlos, el estando enzima de ella, ella le comienza a responder aquel dulce besos.

Ella comienza con sus manos y sus dedos a jugar con la rebelde cabellera del azabache, podía sentir su olor tan varonil que la embriagaba; con el se sentía protegida, amada, se sentía mujer.

Esta se separa un poco buscando aire, Hinata los ve a los ojos a Sasuke, el no se cansaba de mirarla, de tocarla.

 _Eran dos polos tan opuesto pero tan parecidos a la vez._

Ella se voltea hábilmente, quedando ella sobre el, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke, provocándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke la toma con ambas manos del cuello y la trae nuevamente hacia sus labios, a principio del primer beso, este era más brusco, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí.

Poco a poco ambos caían en un abismo de locura y pasión.

Ella comienza a rozar su intimidad con el sexo duro de Sasuke, ella lo sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando más o tanto que ella. El la toma de la cintura y el roce era más intenso hasta que Sasuke no aguanto más y comienza a desvestirla; ella se dejaba llevar y no tenía objeción alguna.

 _Se necitaban..._

Primero quita su obi (N/A: cinturón) púrpura de su hermosa cintura y seguido baja el cierre de aquella blusa que hacía que sus pechos se vieran tentadores y voluptuosos, sin tener que revelar nada.

El corazón de Sasuke comienza latir fuertemente al verla con solo aquel hermoso sostén color blanco translúcido de encajes, logrando ver sus pezones perfectos y duros por la excitación. Cada prenda de ella caía en el suelo y lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa interior.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitacion; su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

—Eres hermosa—ella se ruborizó ante aquel comentario tan inesperado de parte de él.

Ella dulcemente le alza los brazos para arrebátale aquella camisa que impedía el contacto piel a piel y de igual manera comienza a desvestirlo. Dejándolo solamente con su bóxer apretado, se veía claramente el problema que traía entre piernas el Uchiha. Hinata se queda de igualmanera impresionada al ver el cuerpo tan perfecto y formado de Sasuke.

 _...Tengo miedo de que lo nuestro no sea real..._

Hinata nuevamente se inclina hacia el y le susurra en el oído.

 _Por eso no perderé esta oportunidad._

—No dire nada por qué tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso— ella le da una guiñada y lo toma por el mentón y le da otro beso.

Acto seguido ante tal provocación realizada por la Hyūga; el Uchiha la gira quedando nuevamente el sobre ella y le baja el pantalón.

Hinata pudo sentir como Sasuke introducía una de sus manos en su intimidad que estaba completamente húmeda.

–Yo tampoco pienso decir nada, por qué se perfectamente cómo está "eso"– dijo el con alusión al húmedo coño de ella, provocando un sonrojo inevitable en la Hyūga, el por su parte sonrió.

Sasuke con su mano libre, le quita bruscamente aquel sostén que llevaba puesto que la hacía ver hermosa pero más hermosa se veía ella sin aquello, ya que el en esos momento necesitaba tocar, lamer y chupar aquellos senos duros y bien exitandos.

Cada roce en su clitoris que provocaba Sasuke, hacia que Hinata se arqueara y moviera más sus caderas, ella se imaginaba el va y ven del miembro del Uchiha dentro de ella.

Mientras tanto Sasuke toma su lengua, humedece y succiona uno de los pezones.

Hinata tiraba del pelo del azabache, mordía sus labios y de ves en e vez clavaba sus uñas en la gran y formada espalda de Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Gemidos y más gemidos..._

Sasuke lo sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando, verla así lo excitaba tanto, tanto que el ya necesitaba tenerla, tanto que necesitaba follarla y amarla. ¿Se podía hacer ambas a la vez?. A la mierda lo que digan los demás y su teoría del amor, el se había enamorado como nunca antes de esa mujer de ojos perlados, el se había enamorado de Hinata.

—Sasuke— la voz ronca y excitada de ella lo trajo en sí, el deja de jugar con los pechos de ella—Mmmm...—gimió ella, el en ese mismo instante pudo sentir como la vagina se contraía; minutos después el saca su mano de su intimidad y ve su mano, estaba cubierto de líquido trasparente y algo pegajoso. Este lamió sus dedos con aquella intimidad que ella emanaba, colocando a la Hinata mucho más sonrojada.

Hinata se levanta, le quitar lo único que el llevaba puesto "su bóxer" y le hace una señal de que se sentará en el orilla de la cama. Al desvestirlo por completo se queda impresionada al ver lo ancho y grande que es el miembro de Sasuke; estaba duró.

Ella lo toma con su mano y empieza a masajearlo.

—Aahh—El uchiha al sentir aquellas suaves no lo pudo contener un sonido de placer se le había escapado.

Pero al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Hyūga en forma de castigo lujurioso, el Uchiha la toma de su cabello con un poco de brusquedad, le coloca su miembro en la boca y ella muy obediente comienza a lamer y a succionar.

—Mírame— ordeno él con voz ronca y muy excitada; y ella como niña buena le obedece.

En aquella posición Hinata lo mira para ver la cara del azabache que la observaba con lujuria, no podía ella evitar gemir de placer de igual forma.

Sasuke podía sentir como su miembro duro llegaba hasta el final de su estrecha boca, esa sensación le fascinaba.

 _Seguía el va y ven, entre el miembro de el en la boca de ella._

Ella muy hábil seguí moviendo su lengua provocando un mar de placer en él.

A Hinata no le importaba aquella sensación de atragantamiento incluso sintió unas cálidas lágrimas bajar por su mejilla por la sensación de ahogó, pero las ignoro.

—¡Sigue mi amor!—gimió nuevamente, con voz ronca —¡Así, Hinata!—

Ella supo que él se vendría. no pasó mucho y Sasuke...

—Ahgggg, ufff– aún Sasuke aguantaba de ella su cabeza. –...que rico...– su respiración era entrecortada.

La Hyūga sintió la palpitación del miembro de Sasuke en su boca y logró saborear aquel líquido que desprendía de él.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba algo sonrojado al ver a su princesa con la boca llena de su semen, ella muy obediente se lo había tragado completo.

Hinata lo miraba con aquellos ojos perlados que traían a Sasuke delirando.

Al terminar aquel acto, Sasuke la toma de la cintura y la acomoda nuevamente.

Una vez acomodada la gira, quedando ella _en cuatro o en la posición de perro_ y le abre un poco las piernas para acomodar su pene en su clitoris, se podía ver perfectamente, pudo sentir al rozar su pene coño húmedo de ella, acto seguido le da una nalgada, era inevitable tenía ella un trasero digno de admirar...

Ella al sentir como Sasuke tomaba el control, se dejó llevar, le gustaba también que el tuviese el control de ella.

—¡Ahi papi!—gimotio ante aquel nalgazo que le realizó Sasuke a ella.

—SShhh, disfruta—rio un poco ante aquel gimoteo de ella.

El empieza a introducir su pene en su coño bien formado, estrechó y húmedo; ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir aquello tan grande y aún erecto entrar por su cavidad vaginal.

Hinata se arquea y gime de placer al sentir aquella sensación dentro de ella, se sentía duro y caliente.

 _Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón..._

Ambos comienzan a moverse sincronizada mente, cada roce era único, cada entrada y salida era una explosión de extasis.

—Así bebe— esas palabras lo descompusieron más Sasuke; la tenía bien bellaca—Sigue, que rico...mmmm—

El suelta sus nalgas y la toma por sus caderas, tomándola con más fuerza, haciéndola suya.

 _En la habitación solo se podían escuchar la dulce melodía de dos cuerpos sudados chocar de placer y gemidos de excitación._

—Hinata—Gimió su nombre lujuriosamente y eso le encantó a la chica.

Hinata se aferraba a las sábanas e inclusive se babeaba al recibir tanto placer, estaba delirando...

—¡Sasuke, Te necesito!—rogaba y eso era lo que buscaba él.

El Uchiha baja la mirada y sonríe al ver aquel hermoso culo...

Con ambas manos Sasuke baja de las caderas a aprieta sus redondas nalgas y la embestía más rápido ...

...Sus grandes nalgas lo tenían loco, pero más loco lo tenía aquel culo; no lo resistió más y se dejó llevar por el placer y la locura, introduciendo su dedo pulgar por aquel otro orificio.

Esto provoca en Hinata nuevamente un grito de placer.

Aún seguía la accion inundando más y más aquella habitación...

–Hina, ¿estás segura?— con voz ronca de dirige a ella; ella lo entendía a él, él se refería que pronto se vendría y el preguntaba si podría ser adentro de ella. Ella estaba muy excitada y su mente a pesar de todo estaba muy nublada.

–Soy toda tuya–respondió llena de lujuria y pasión; ya ella no le importaba lo que dirían las personas; total todos de cualquier forma hablarían de ellos.

 _No lo podría resistir, tenía que decirle..._

—¡Te amo! —gimió dulcemente.

Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquellas que tanto quería escuchar, llega al clímax; esto fue acompañado de un gran y fuerte gemido de placer, lleno de lujuria y excitación;

 _...El fue obediente; se vino dentro de ella..._

 _Ella ya era suya, solo suya._

Ella de igual modo gimió de saciedad al llegar al límite de aquella hermosa y rica sensación, logrando sentir nuevamente el gran miembro de Sasuke palpitar dentro de su coño.

 _Lo sintió, él se había venido dentro de ella y ella no le interesaban en absoluto las consecuencias de aquel acto podría desencadenar._

—Te amo Hinata— saca su miembro y su dedo de sus intimidades, tumbándose al lado de la ojos perlados y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras depositaba besos en su cuello y hombro. Ella sonreía de igual modo él, estaban agotados pero felices.

 _...Las palabras sobraban en ese momento..._

—¿Que nombre le pondremos si es Niño?— pensó Hinata en voz alta mientras abrazaba el pecho desnudo de su futura pareja. El al oír aquello se sonrojó. Aún no podía imaginar tener una familiar con aquella princesa Hyūga. 

—Que tal Hiroki— Hinata lo mira con ojos entrecerrados—¿Que? ¿no te gusta?—sonrio un poco y algo nervioso. 

—No, al contrario suena Perfecto— sonrió para luego dar un dulce besos en los labios del azabache.

El le sonreía mientras la besaba, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella nuevamente...

...Y este es el comienzo de una gran aventura llena de amor y locuras; en donde muchos estarán sorprendidos, abnegados y llenos de alegrías...

 **FIN**

Espero que le haya gustado, hasta la próxima.


End file.
